Andy the Endy
by PrincessPeace15
Summary: This story is once again one with Rachael, a player in the realm of the Xbox 360 Edition. Her life is changed by an Enderman who came to her because he felt worthless because he had superior capabilities, yet was only a speck in the world of his kind, and his "comrades" seemed to make sure he thought that. They fall in love, but what happens when more Endermen arrive in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: If anything within this fanfiction seems strange, it's most likely because uniqueness is something I always try to incorporate. I try to stay away from the same old stuff I see all the time.**

Same old, same old. That seemed to be the motto that my mood went by during the project I was working on. I was making a rollercoaster that went all the way from the height limit to bedrock and back up to the height limit again, where the cart would launch off of the edge and down into a pool of water, which would be down at bedrock. I was at the stage of making the ramp that the cart would launch off of. It was a strenuous project because the ramp was composed of pretty much every block in Minecraft, so it had many multicolored stripes. Being in Survival Mode and all, this did prove to be difficult. I frowned every time the sun fell below the horizon, for it'd always be too risky for me not to return home. Home, to my rather grand castle of wood (which I mostly stole from the nearby village). However, because of the fact that I was so dedicated to finishing the project, and because it was always the same old work every day (finding the blocks, or the ingredients for the block, then making the column, then placing the rail, over and over again), I found nights to be minor inconveniences (or excuses to get other jobs done, like making new armor and new tools).

One night, when I returned home, I found that an Enderman was taking a calm stroll in my castle. I actually squealed with joy. I loved Endermen! They're so epic and cool-looking! This had only happened exactly thrice before. However, to prevent it getting all hostile on me, I looked down at the ground whenever I looked in its direction.

"Make yourself at home!" I cheered as I walked over to my crafting table to make a stone pickaxe. I then crafted it and went back to my bed. I was beat, honestly.

But I couldn't help but notice what was in the Enderman's hands. It wasn't a sand or dirt block, like the ones that other Endermen had left in my castle, which I kept in their exact spots.

This Enderman held a sign. It stood, completely stationary, staring down at it.

It then placed it. He had written me a message. Well… that's new. Already smiling, I read it.

"Don't worry. You can look up at me."

"Alright," I said reluctantly, getting out my iron sword, which was enchanted with Fire Aspect II and Sharpness I. "But if you go all hostile on me, you shall face a fiery death, or at least be kicked out of here!" I slowly lifted my gaze until I was looking right into its vibrant purple eyes. We held that gaze for a while. That Enderman never moved. Never attacked me. It just stood, staring into my eyes. Normally, I wasn't that good with eye contact, but this was a grand exception.

Finally, it looked away, picking up the sign it had placed, and looking at it again. It felt good to be able to move my head freely again, to look in whatever spot I wanted. But what was this sorcery? I clearly just looked straight into the eyes of an Enderman, and I still had all 10 of my hearts!

Then, I saw that it had written another message for me.

"My name's Andy. I see yours is Rachael."

I blushed and smiled back at him. Yep, I knew his gender now.

"Nice to meet you," I told him.

He picked up the sign and wrote another message.

"I'm all alone in this world. My family and friends are all scared of my ability to communicate. They think I'll mess something up."

"Aw…" I said, tears almost forming in my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I think you're great!"

He wrote another message.

"Can I call this castle my home, please?"

"Certainly!" I cheered. "But other Endermen may spawn in here or come in here to retreat from the rain. How can I tell you apart from the others?"

Andy then nodded, walked over to one of my 5 wolves, and stole its collar. The wolf instantly stood up, and I shouted "NO!", for I thought that Andy was going to face an instant demise. Instead of charging at Andy, the wolf looked at me with immense confusion.

"Andy is our friend," I told it. "I'll kill you if you hurt him!"

Then, it stepped back, then sat back down, looking a little scared.

"Anyway," I said, turning back to Andy. "you can sleep in the room behind my chests, furnaces, and crafting table." I pointed to the door that led to that room. "I should be able to sleep if you're all the way over there."

Andy made his slow way over to that room. He looked so adorable in his new red collar! However, before he opened the door, he walked back towards me, scaring me a little. Instead of ramming into me and attacking me like I had actually expected, he picked me up and lifted me a little higher than any Enderman would have lifted an average block. I felt like I was flying. I had not been picked up once since my childhood, so this feeling was magical. I was also impressed at how strong Andy was. I was a pretty heavy girl…

Then, he brought me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me the best he could. I was being hugged by an Enderman, and still never lost a single fragment of a heart. I hugged him back. He then put me down gently and walked back to the door to his new room, opened the door, and went inside. I felt a little guilty for a second. My rollercoaster I was working on started by extending from my castle wall, and also in that room was the ladder that led up to it. I shrugged that off, though, and laid down on my own comfy bed. I couldn't quite comprehend the reason that I couldn't stop smiling, and that there was magic flowing through me that made me feel as if I were in Heaven.

I would eventually learn that his room being the entrance to a carnival ride is something that Andy would not mind at all.

**Author's note: No, this has NOTHING to do with Blocky Hill or Out of Nowhere at all. It's on its own. The idea for this came today, when I made a dirt pen for an Enderman that ended up inside my castle. When I returned to the castle from a trip to that rollercoaster project, he was gone, which made me sad. Anyway, what do you think? Reviews are **_**highly **_**appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes the next morning, breathing a sigh of relief that I was back in reality. Rather than the nightmare I had while I slept. A new disease had come out. I don't remember what it was called. All I remember was that 3 of my wolves had gotten it, and that number was beginning to spread rapidly before I woke up. I knew because of… oh, dear, you'd know… it made 3 of my wolves into what were strangely called Wither Wolves. They shot the same skull bombs that the actual Wither would shoot, but that wasn't even close to the worst part.

Looking at their faces would make the tannest person go pale. It was literally like their pupils had melted and spread to the outside of their eyes. Their pure white eyes, like those of Herobrine, were outlined as if they had been bleeding black ink. Their eyes froze my insides. I disregarded the Wither bombs completely because I was consumed with the emptiness and evilness their eyes held.

But I was laying on a bed now, looking _very_ closely at my wolves. All comfort was restored when I found that they were all tamed and cute looking. No soul-freezing eyes.

"Andy?" I called worriedly. He had probably left, never to come back. Just like all the others…

But no. Right after I said that, I heard the familiar corrupted murmur of your average Enderman. One of my wolves' collars was still missing as well. He couldn't leave without returning that. I looked in his room. He was nowhere to be found, which crushed my spirits.

"Andy?!" I called again. Once again, I heard an Enderman murmur. I smiled. That had to be Andy. What other Enderman knew me enough to murmur _right _on command? But where the heck was he?!

I went outside and to the left, toward the ramp I was working on. Just one more column, and a pool of water at the bottom of a 1by 3 hole going down to bedrock, and the project would be completed! I felt a painful urge to get it done today. I had to! I had the materials for the column, a stone shovel, 2 stone pickaxes, and a healthy supply of food. I'd feel like a failure if when the sun set to an unsafe level, the project still had missing steps.

Andy must have been playing tricks on me, and now, I couldn't let him distract me.

So I didn't. I quickly stacked up the last column of the ramp, put a mine cart rail down, then eventually had that hole going down to bedrock like I had planned. I quickly ran home, where I heard Andy murmur one more time.

"My God, Andy!" I snapped. "What are you doing?!" No answer. So I went back out.

Bucket after bucket, I filled the hole with water. Unfortunately, I did not quite remember that I was in a snowy biome. Part of the water quickly turned to ice, annoying me so much that my eye twitched once. However, I became calm again when I remembered that I had 21 torches in my inventory. I placed 2 of them down, then broke the ice, making everything normal again.

I had placed ladders on my way down, and with every step I climbed, I grew more relieved that except for a test and a few tweaks, I was done. I ran back home, for the sun was just grazing the horizon when I got back up to ground level.

I was near the junkyard that was a village, about ready to jump down to the porch of my castle, passing an Enderman who was not Andy, for he did not have the collar on. I completely disregarded him, thinking that the reason he was staring at me was because he just happened to be looking that way. Either that, or he was about to try to kill me.

Oh ho, quite the contrary to both of those theories. No, he didn't leave me alone. No, he did not become hostile on me.

My face was soon in the dirt for a second, and when I tried to get back up, I couldn't. There was something on my back. It almost felt like a meteor or something had fallen on me.

Except it had arms. And legs. I turned my head back the best I could. Yep. Enderman. Not Andy. Must have been the same one that was staring at me just a few seconds ago.

Even with the thought that nobody would hear me, I gave a quick scream. From the way this strange fellow was making me feel, I knew there were going to be bad things happening.

But not for long. Right in my ear, the stranger cried out in pain. And he got up, meaning that I could as well.

I gasped. Confronting the stranger was none other than the one with the strangely vibrant red collar. Andy.

They suddenly commenced in having a shouting match… in Enderman language. All of the murmurs of the Enderman repeated so frequently… I almost got a headache. But no matter what, I rooted for Andy.

Eventually, Andy just got fed up with this other Enderman and punched him, making him keel over to the side and die immediately. He had won, and I was okay with that. After what that stranger had just done to me, his death was a fun sight.

Let's just say that I'll hug my armor close to my body from now on.

"A-Andy?" I asked timidly. "Are you okay?"

Andy got out his sign, looked at it for a few seconds, and gave me another message. We were in a somewhat lit area, so we didn't have to worry about other mobs.

"I'm fine. But only if you're okay."

"I'm a little shaken, but I'm fine," I reassured him.

At that, Andy picked up the sign, putting it away, and walked up to me and took my hand in his. How adorable! He wanted to escort me back home! I gladly walked back into the castle with him, blushing the entire way. Andy seemed to want to do anything to treat me like a princess. I could only wonder what it was all about. I mean, I knew he was grateful that I had given him a home and showed him that someone cares for him, but there was this odd feeling in my gut that I tried to shoo away, for I thought it impossible. Maybe it wasn't just that…

I suddenly felt scared. After what that stranger did, being alone made me feel totally uncomfortable. It was like that iconic fear of monsters in the closet that got many people in their childhoods, me surprisingly not being one of those children.

"Andy?" I asked nervously. "May I sleep… next to you tonight?"

Andy gave me another sign message.

"Of course! I was actually hoping you'd ask."

The last sentence made me blush a bit. I quickly grabbed my bed and ran to Andy's room, where I felt so much safer. I placed my bed so that there was only one block in between mine and Andy's and quickly climbed into it, falling asleep almost immediately. My mind seemed to know that I wanted to escape the world for a little bit and took me to Dreamland almost immediately.

I don't remember what I dreamt of that night, but when I woke up, I saw that Andy was standing over me, holding out a rose.


	3. Chapter 3

I gratefully took the rose that Andy graciously held out to me.

"Aww, thanks!" I smiled. "You're sweet. You know that?"

I thought I could see him nod. Then, he put down another sign as I stood up.

The sign that marked the place in time where new feelings truly began to rise.

"I'll be sweet for the rest of my life, just for you."

I could have sworn I was blushing furiously. Was it truly real? It couldn't be…. It just couldn't! It wasn't ridiculous, it wasn't impossible… too good to be true was all it was. A feeling this wonderful and heavenly… it just seemed like I was not destined to ever have it bestowed upon me.

But I soon had to realize that it was.

We stayed inside for most of the day. I soon got fed up with how much random crap was in my chests, and some of that random crap was 2 ½ stacks of string, and 40 redstone. A dispenser for everything I had. I was going to do it. I actually got pretty far before I ran out of string.

Right when that happened, someone tapped me on the shoulder. It, of course, was Andy. He didn't write a word, but nodded toward the door. He wanted me to follow him.

"Alright," I answered.

I followed him out of the door, to the left, through a small forest, over to the nearby snow biome, and onto a tree. I stopped atop a really tall spruce tree, overlooking the now black shadows of the terrain, my castle, the nearby destroyed village, and the trees that were not just below my line of sight.

Yes. _I_ stopped there. To my horror, Andy was nowhere to be found. My spirits fell. He had brought me all the way out here, when the sun was setting. And he was gone. It was almost like he was trying to feed me to the other monsters…

"ANDY?!" I called in panic. I had considered running back home, but I also considered the one thing that turned out to be the truth.

He soon appeared in front of me. That freaking jokester!

He had me in his arms again, lifting me even higher this time. I was scared to death for a second, and almost out of reflex, I reached out and held onto him. When I calmed down, and I realized that I had done this, I didn't let go, but rather tried to get closer. His touch… why was it so… _exciting_? Why was I feeling something I'd never felt before? That I had heard so much about, that I had never thought I'd ever feel… that I had been longing to feel my entire life?

Andy made me feel _loved_. And in love, too. The fact that I couldn't fight it slapped me in the face at that moment. And I was okay with letting it overcome me, okay? I was in love with Andy, and that was that.

"You jokester," I giggled softly, resting my head on his shoulder. "You scared me! I thought you were going to leave me to be demolished by zombies!"

But instead of a reply, I was soon zooming through the air at a speed that I had never gone before. Our stop was a quick one. I believe I almost lost my supper, but that's not the point. He must have teleported us. Don't tell him this, but I don't like teleporting at all! At least not Enderman style.

Anyway, we were soon back in the castle. Why did the roar of my fireplace seem to make things more romantic?

He put me down, and soon after that, he put down a sign.

"I'm really sorry if I scared you. I meant to just joke around."

"I knew that," I smiled. "It's okay. I knew you meant no harm. Besides, I honestly shouldn't have been that scared. I have iron armor on, and I have a powerful sword with me. I'm surprised I panicked like I did. I think I'm the one who should be sorry here."

He put down a sign. It took a little longer than usual for him to write this message. He stood, looking at it for what must have been a full minute.

"Don't think that. I shouldn't have scared you at this time of night. And can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything," I reassured him without a second thought.

He put down the series of signs that marked the place in time where all of my theories, hopes, and dreams had come true. When I had never been happier before.

"Not to sound like a stalker, but I've known you since you began on this world." He wrote again. "My family… whenever the moon was out, they tried to force me to kill you whenever possible…" He wrote again. "Even though I knew you'd respawn, I didn't want to do it. I'd feel like a heartless jerk." He wrote again. "Ever since you had finished this castle, I'd wanted to just run away, and finally introduce myself to you." He wrote again. "I knew that you think we Endermen are cool, so I somehow knew you'd like me." He wrote again. "You are my retreat from the past. But unfortunately, they know I'm here with you." He wrote again. "That guy who tried to feel you up last night… that was one of the brothers who messed with me the most." He wrote again. "But now that I'm by your side, it'll be really easy to take them out if they ever do try to bother us again." He wrote again. "But now that you know about my past, let's not dwell too much on it. With you, I'm able to escape." He wrote again. "They'll never catch up to me. I can start a new and better future with you because…" He wrote again, this one taking a little longer than usual. I could have sworn I saw him blush. "Because I love you, Rachael. I really am in love with you." He wrote again. "I know, I'm just an Enderman. Now I think I may have ruined what we already have…"

I was completely speechless. His past was revealed to me like an open curtain in a dark room on a bright, sunny day. The rays of sunshine that were the information I had been subconsciously craving were beating on me now. Along with that, its warmth was his love. I suddenly realized that I had known it all along, but I didn't want to believe it because of the fear that I was wrong. It happened to me every time, and those experiences taught me to never believe that anyone would ever love me. It would drive me insane with loneliness quite often. I had tried to commit suicide many times before, just to respawn again.

But that bull belief was swept away with the wind that was love. I didn't give a darn that he was a "hostile" mob. He certainly wasn't hostile to me. He was way more than passive, as a matter of fact. He was mine. I was his. He _loved _me. He was in love with me. I knew it, but I still can't comprehend it sometimes. It's so wonderful. So coveted… I thought I never deserved it.

"I love you, too," I barely spoke.

I was soon in his arms again.

Then, before I could think another thought… my lips were being kissed. I closed my eyes, basking in the electrifying feeling. When we broke apart, I couldn't help but hug him.

He put me down, but solely to write me another message.

"May I have the privilege of calling you my girlfriend?"

"Certainly!" I cheered.

Andy the Enderman became all of the sunlight in my life. He always stayed by my side, wherever we went, unless the space was too short. Then, he wouldn't let go of my hand, and I had to reassure him that I'd be alright. He always gave me a hug when I either came back or saw him for the first time after respawning. We were the cutest couple I had ever seen.

**Author's note: Leave a review! It means the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Quick shout out to the one known as "Diamond." It was a guest review, so I can't be sure about his/her identity. He/she was the one who came up with **_**Andy the Endy**_**'s next plot.**

Everything was the way I had longed it to be for my entire life. No matter what it seemed, I was going through a constant and seemingly infinite bout of depression for quite a while. I had nobody to talk to. Nobody that I could call my friend. Anything that lived around here was either an animal or wanted to kill me. I really was forever alone here.

The very moment I gave up hope, Andy came along. That Enderman strolling around in my castle turned out to be the very thing that would heal my heart of all the wounds it had suffered. All was happy. All was calm, and all was meaningful again thanks to Andy. He was the only one for me.

I've got bad news for you, too. There _did _eventually come a night when our love could have gotten Andy _killed_.

I was eating some pork chop for dinner, when two long arms were suddenly lifting me off of the ground.

"Andy?" I asked. "Is that you?"

Before I knew it, I had teleported Enderman-style again.

"Andy?" I asked again, more softly.

To my horror, I didn't see that red collar. I was up here with another. Another Enderman.

He handed a rose to me. I took it, very hesitantly. What in all of block was going on here?

Then, he put down a sign.

"Hi. My name's Danny."

"H-Hi, Danny," I said. "…Nice to meet you."

Danny took the sign, then put it down again.

"Rachael, right?"

I nodded. Danny took the sign. This Enderman could write much faster than Andy could… but then, he made the move that made everything come together.

He suddenly had my hand in his. He then raised it and kissed it. He then put it back down, then put down another sign. Who was this guy, some sort of prince?

"Listen… you're irresistibly beautiful. You're like the rose I just gave you: calming, delicate, and simply _beautiful_."

Danny sure had a way with words… and he was in lovewith me, too?! I couldn't believe it… but I backed away a bit when I remembered that this could have been the guy that tried to take advantage of me a while back. I mean, that culprit did have the appearance of your average Enderman, and so did this guy.

Danny had replaced the sign.

"How about we blow this area? Like we'd blow a joint?"

"I-I'm not sure!" I replied nervously. "I have a boyfriend, you know!"

Danny replaced the sign.

"Aw, come on! Sure, he likes you, but does he know how to have a good time?"

"...I… guess not," I admitted. "I mean, he just follows me around, misses me when I'm gone for even a single minute… but…"

Then, it hit me. Danny had pointed out the one flaw that I had noticed in Andy. I had done my best to shake it off. It was adorable how much he cared for me, so I was able to put up with it. But the way Danny was talking… did I _really _need someone who was always reluctant to let go of my hand? Who almost depended on me for _everything_?

In this moment of revelation and recklessness, the fact that Andy depended on me because I was all he had seemed to escape my mind.

"…You're right," I nodded. "…But wait, what 'fun' do you mean?" I was seriously hoping I hadn't verbally given myself to a pervert in disguise.

Danny replaced the sign.

"Just let me take you away from here. I'll show you what I'm talking about."

Then, almost immediately, I was in his arms.

But right as I guess he was about to teleport somewhere, we heard the murmur of another Enderman. Danny immediately put me down when he saw who had just appeared in front of us.

Andy. And Andy looked mad. Not at me, thankfully. I was astounded.

They began a loud argument. I mean LOUD. The neighbors would be shouting back out of their windows… except we didn't have any legitimate neighbors. It was all in Enderman language, but a periodic gut jolt told me that they were using foul words.

They soon had their hands on each other's shoulders. I quickly ran to the edge of the roof, making a quick descent to the balcony below. I looked back up at the 2 boys…. Fighting was _never _something I had liked. I thought I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I was utterly horrified.

**Author's note: Leave a review! Pwease?**


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost too much to take. I was overwhelmed with grief. The two beings I knew, other than myself, that could communicate were fighting to the _death_ for me. I wanted someone to love me. Someone to make me feel cherished. But I didn't want that to cause any hostile feelings toward others. It was something I sometimes fantasized about, but it's one of those fantasies that, quite honestly, I wanted to stay a fantasy. Is that possible?

Well, for me, it was. And so was a fatality among 2 Endermen… if I didn't do something.

In a desperate attempt to get them to calm down, I called "Guys! Stop!"

Ironically, that was when Danny swung the first punch, hitting Andy in the eye. He then grabbed Andy's collar, and Andy repeatedly hit Danny in the face.

That's really all the fine detail I can recall. I had a few blocks of dirt in my inventory, so I used them to climb up to the roof.

Then, not realizing how stupid it was, I got in between them.

"PLEASE!" I shouted, tears beginning to fall. "This really isn't necessary!"

The next thing I knew, I was socked in the stomach by an Enderman leg. They were so tangled, I couldn't tell which one of them kicked me. It was one of the most painful things I had ever felt. I was sent sailing off of the roof, bumping into the fence on the balcony before dropping into the water below.

I just barely had the strength to swim up to the surface before drowning. I looked up at them. They were still trying to kill each other.

Had they not noticed the emotional damage they were doing to me? Were they really worth my time? At this moment, I was in a mindset where I couldn't trust anyone. Where I held the firm belief that they were out more for reproduction than happiness, if you know what I mean. Not sure why they thought _I_, of all living beings, was fit for that…

Little had I noticed that the sun was peeking out from under the horizon. With my enchanted iron sword and my iron armor, it was safe enough for me to just get away.

Andy and Danny even fought as Zombies and Skeletons burst into flames all around me. After they were all done away with, I swam to shore, then just ran to my right. I ran to the island-type place that was the farthest away from the castle. I had to eat 2 pork chops when I stopped. I looked behind me, not able to see anything but pale blue sky. I sat on some nearby sand by the water and cried my eyes out. I really couldn't put my depression into words. All I could really think of was my confusion as to why it had to come to this. Could I really trust them with anything anymore?

"You're all the same," I sobbed. "You think a few punches will allow you to have your way with _anyone_. I just wish that there was a peace-loving beau out there. Well… I guess I was lucky to even have these guys… but that's just it! I wasn't destined to live happily ever after. I guess everything's wrong with me. I don't care what they say about there being a chance for everybody! They clearly meant everyone but ME!"

Right after I gave a pathetic wail of grief, I felt an arm tap me on the shoulder. Turning around, I saw that both Andy and who I assumed was Danny were standing there. Danny had a tie on all of a sudden. It reminded me of Bart from Slamacow's clan. If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch Slamacow's stuff on YouTube.

Anyway, Danny put down a sign.

"It's Danny. We're _really _sorry about our immature behavior back there. It will not happen again."

"You sure?" I asked.

Then Andy put down a sign.

"Positive."

From then on, they followed me _everywhere_. To my music disc "farm," to the nearby Village, and back home.

Sometimes, they'd both hold my hands. One time, very vaguely, I thought I could hear them growl at each other. This was going to be a long war.

* * *

**Author's note: Quick shoutout to **_**everyone**_** who's reviewed this fanfiction. Not only are you sort of running the plot... you're inspiring me to keep going. You guys are a huge part in what makes the fanfiction business fun for me. Thank you! And please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I appreciate all of the reviews I got, and thank you **_**so **_**much!... But I noticed that some people were worried as to whether the fanfic was going to continue or not. I update it every Tuesday, everyone! When it's over, it will be marked as complete. Actually, trust me... you'll know when it's over.**

I thought that having 2 Endermen fighting for my love would be the most exciting thing ever. Not only did I know I was loved; I had 2 followers! _Two_! It's almost like just asking for one burger and getting two, with seemingly no reason.

But I would soon find that someone else wanted one of those burgers… fine, enough food metaphors.

I was just walking out of the castle to pick some melons, when out of nowhere, something just about knocked my block off. I was rammed _really_ hard in the head with something metal. As I laid on the ground, my head was still shaking, and my ears were ringing. My vision was blurry for a second, and I almost felt sick. I had clearly never been hit this hard in the head before.

When everything came back into focus, I saw something pink, holding a minecart. Okay, I had just been whacked in the head. I was clearly seeing things. This was a figment of my… No, it was entirely too real… no, it couldn't have been.

Then why was a pink Enderman standing over me with a minecart in her arms? She had a red bow on her head as well, but the same purple eyes as any old Enderman. Because of this whole love triangle, I didn't fancy the Enderman species that much anymore…

"H-Hi?" I said, almost puking.

The she Enderman immediately put down a sign.

"You jerk! You've STOLEN MY MAN!"

Normally, I would have said something like "What the (expletive) are you talking about, woman?" or "Huh?" But my mind immediately saw this as an opportunity.

"Which one- I mean, what's his name?" I asked.

The she Enderman replaced the sign.

"Andy! MY ANDY!"

Without a second thought, I said "You can have him. But I thought he had nobody-"

The she Enderman had picked up the minecart again, about ready to whack me with it again. Then, she froze, then put it down and shook her head, as if getting a little bit calmer. As if all differences were suddenly put aside.

She replaced the sign.

"I'm sorry. I'm Londyn the Enderwoman. What's your name?"

"R-Rachael," I replied. Blackmail was my phobia for a moment.

Londyn replaced the sign.

"Andy lied to you, Rachael. He's cheated on me!"

"WHAT?!" I cried. "…That lying JERK! He said he was all alone in the world!"  
Londyn replaced the sign.

"He and I have been having problems because he's just so naïve and dependent! I came back to apologize and make up with him, but then I see him trying to kiss you on the cheek!"

"Gosh," I sympathized, with not a hint of sarcasm. "Gee, I'm sorry. You can have him."

Londyn replaced the sign.

"Thank you, Rachael…. Hey, do you know Danny?"  
"Yeah!" I smiled. "…I think I really like him!"  
Londyn nodded and replaced the sign.

"Come on. You must feel awful! Let's speak to them."

"Let's," I nodded.

I was still a little dizzy, and the sunlight was absolutely _blinding_, but I managed to follow Londyn to the castle, where we opened the door, having Andy and Danny staring at us in awe.

Then, Londyn slapped Andy across the face and started yelling at him in Enderman language. I hated yelling and arguing. It just broke my heart whenever I had to hear it, and especially when I had to be amidst it all. I turned around and went outside of the castle, leaning against the wall outside, listening for the argument to stop.

The door suddenly opened, and I almost jumped out of my skin… and into the water by the bridge. It suddenly hit me: How were these Endermen (and woman) fitting in the door?! I could barely do that!

Anyway, Danny had come out to comfort me. How perfect.

He was perfect. After this entire ordeal, he was like a charming prince, and I was a helpless princess.

"…Oh, Danny!" I cried, running to him and hugging his legs. "I'm so happy that you're here for me!"  
Soon, Danny was lifting me up off the ground. The memory flashed of my _very _first Enderman hug… I felt so warm and comforted… loved…

But that was Andy! I absolutely had to put the past behind me now. Sure, Andy had marked a pivotal point in my life, but Danny _was _my life now.

He was almost like a prince, rescuing me from the horrid terrain of what was, and returning me to the land, and mindset, of what could be. It was almost like we were running away from the shine of a hydrogen bomb together. I had to look ahead, because looking back would only blind me. It would only forever blind me from what really was.

Danny was my savior. Danny _really _cared for me.

And to show that he really was the one I cared for, I decided to go against all of the insecurities I had had before and kissed him on the cheek. As I leaned away, I saw him blush.

Then, we teleported together. Away to that island-like place I had run away to the day he fought with Andy.

Then, Danny looked straight into my eyes, holding me even closer than ever… and then, in one swift movement, he locked lips with me. Our first kiss was absolutely breath-taking. Like when he inhaled, he brought any wretched feelings of sadness and despair out of my soul.

Danny… my love for him from here on just couldn't be put into words. The magnitude of it reached beyond the effect of all of the words in the English language. All I knew was that it was probably wonderful7. Wonderful to the 7th power, if you don't know your exponentials.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy was completely evicted from my mind after Danny rescued me from the misery that resulted from that awful secret. Poor Londyn… I didn't mean to cause any distress! It's one of the worst feelings in the world when I find out that I am an inconvenience. And Andy… who was he to cheat on someone who loved him with all her heart?!

With Danny, my life was finally taped back together. All of the floating, unreachable puzzle pieces in my mind were finally being put together, and I knew that everything was true once again. Danny and I were in love. That was actually definite.

Not only that. I was almost perfectly assured that Danny _was _better than Andy. Andy was this whiny kid who just wouldn't let me out of his grasp. Danny had just the right amount of maturity so that he could be independent, but caring at the same time. He was the most romantic guy I had ever met. He was always presenting me with flowers as soon as I got home from whatever endeavors I was up to for the day. He danced with me every week or so!

I knew that everything was as it should have been, but I almost didn't believe it for a second when I experienced another "first" in life. This took place precisely 2 years after we officially got together. And it was a milestone I had not even thought of.

It was a beautiful night. The sun had just set, and I, the unsuspecting lady, walked back into the castle, a new music disc in hand. I had a little obsidian/cobblestone structure by a village, along with a plan. I envisioned myself having all of the music discs in no time.

2 years… I felt no older. Danny always celebrated my birthday with me by giving me a gift and building me a cute statue, always having something to do with our love. Both years, it was different variations of hearts with our names on a banner. He got me a diamond necklace the first year, and a diamond bracelet the next. I was shocked by both. How could an Enderman get diamonds without me noticing?

Anyway, this year, it wasn't my birthday, but I'd be offered yet another diamond nevertheless.

I entered the castle to find the room completely dark except for a glow stone double-throne-like structure. Against the night sky that was visible through the windows, it was rather beautiful.

Sitting on a part of that structure was Danny, a small, turquoise box in his hands.

I walked up to him, asking "...What's this all for? The beautiful glow stone structure, the… box…"

Danny almost seemed to know what I was thinking. He gently handed the box to me. Intently watching me. Almost seeming to crave the dazzling look I was about to get on my face.

I reluctantly opened it. It was a beautiful diamond ring, almost seeming to be more beautiful than any other diamond in the world. Danny knew how to spoil me! Only when I noticed the folded note under the ring, I realized that it was way more than a mere gift. I took the ring out and held it in one hand, not sure whether to put it on yet or not. I unfolded the note.

"We'll need to gather some Villagers and build a special little area somewhere," the note read. "…What for, you ask? Rachael… The time I've spent with you has been the most enriching and magical time I've ever had in my entire life. You are as irresistibly beautiful as the pure red of a rose, as the bright twinkle of the stars, as the warm hues of the sunset… you're more beautiful than anything and anyone else. I've known how to have fun for my entire life, but with you, fun has taken on a new level. A level of greatness I never thought possible. My love for you is way beyond every single word of the English and Ender languages. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, the cause of all these miracles that I thought impossible. Tonight, I'd like to ask if you feel the same way. Will you marry me, Rachael?"

I had forgotten just how poetic he was since the night he first confessed his love for me, up on the rooftop in the fresh air… causing the fight that got me hurt…

Danny was pretty much all I could trust. He knew how to make me feel loved during my days of self-brutality, beautiful when I felt the most abominable, and just always happy when I needed it most.

"Yes," I smiled, tears starting to stream down my face. "I'll marry you!" At that, I jumped up and hugged him in the happiest moment of my entire life.

We set it up for about a week after that heartfelt night. Every day, we worked together to surround an area with fence, then force all of the nearby Villagers into it. One of my wolves was the priest. Don't hate, tamed wolves were the only things that you could get to stay still.

Everything was perfect. Everything _was _perfect…


	8. Chapter 8

We had everything set up that day. A huge area of fenced-in desert, and Villagers crowding that area. It was a rather interesting sight… one I thought was going to mark an important time in my life.

We were getting ready to commence this rather touching ceremony when Danny nervously tapped me on the shoulder. Then, he put down a sign.

"I feel like we should have some music. I'm going to go get our jukebox and 'mall,' okay?"

"Alright," I nodded hesitantly. And he left. I anxiously leaned up against a fence post, awaiting his return. I loved him with all my heart. I couldn't wait for him to be my loving husband. Just think of all the memories we could have made! Buildings, structures… just living out our days in the same lands. It wouldn't be boring in the least because we'd always have each other.

Wait… what do I mean "could have made?"

The sky suddenly changed to a grayish hue. You know, the kind that came with rain. I was in a desert biome, so that was all I noticed.

Wait… our castle was in a plains biome… It was RAINING over there! I quickly ran back towards our castle. Why did the path have to be so long?!

Eventually, I realized that I was lucky that it came to me to rush this way. There was Danny, crying in pain as the seemingly harmless raindrops brought harm to him repeatedly.

I quickly ran up to him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him over to the nearest tree I could find, having to sculpt the leaves so that he'd fit. Just barely, I squeezed him into a 1 by 4 space. But Danny fell to his knees, coughing and wheezing.

Why had I not known about the weather's swift changes? What was I thinking? I couldn't lose him!

"NO!" I cried over and over again. "No… please, be okay!"

With the last of his strength, he got out another sign, wrote on it, and put it down.

"I'm sorry, my love. Cruel fate has brought this upon us, not you. Not me. Just cruel fate. Fate can be crueler than any abuse known to man. And fate is about to turn me into a deceased Enderman. I may be alive, but my health is slowly withering away. I won't be here long. I love you, Rachael. You're always as bright as the sunset shining on the sea. You're always as fun as a winding and whirling roller coaster. You'll always be as beautiful as a delicate, red rose. I'll always love you, and will always be watching over you."

"Oh, Danny," I sobbed. "Why?! N-No…" At this, Danny put a hand to my lips.

He replaced the sign.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. Your tears are like poison to my soul. Just always remember me. Rather, be with Andy. Londyn is just a crazy fangirl who claims herself as his girlfriend. Like Amy Rose. Please… just be happy."

"I-I'm going to miss you, Danny," I said.

"I'll miss you, too," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

At that, my Prince… the one man I could trust at the time… fell. Made that Enderman death call, keeled over to the side, and dropped a single Ender Pearl. The Ender Pearl that I picked up and would eventually make a completely separate chest and space for. To mark as Danny.

Look, I know what he said… but I completely broke down and sobbed my heart out. Danny was gone, and I somehow felt that it was all my fault. I could have been faster. Smarter. I shouldn't have let him go!

The rain then stopped, but I cried there for what seemed like days. The other half of me had died. Most of me had died inside along with him. I felt so empty. If I could commit suicide without respawning… trust in me, it would be done and done. The undead stuff seemed to leave me alone throughout the nights. Perhaps they felt bad for me?

After about 2 days of worthless sobbing, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to stare at Londyn with my sadness-encrusted face. Wait, Londyn?! She put down a sign.

"I lied about being cheated on. I'm sorry, I… was just really infatuated with Andy. But I've come to realize just how incompatible we are after I actually got the chance to hook up with him. You deserve him."

"Wait, really?" I asked.

She replaced the sign.

"Yeah. Besides, he's still madly in love with you. I can see it in his eyes whenever I mention you. At first, I called you bad stuff, but I take it all back now."

"Thanks, I guess," I said. "Where is he?"

Londyn replaced the sign.

"Over at a mushroom-biome island by your castle. Sitting atop that single huge mushroom, dreaming about the life he wanted with you. He's been muttering things about how he shouldn't have been so immature around you. That's he's gotta learn that you like your personal space."

"Thanks again, Londyn!" I said as I began to walk towards the ocean with that island. "Hey, you're my friend. No hard feelings."

At that, Londyn nodded and disappeared.

Man… I had some apologies to make. I took a deep breath, walked to the shore, and dived into the water, swimming toward the island where I saw Andy sitting atop that mutant mushroom, staring deeply into the sunset.


	9. Chapter 9 (Final Chapter)

**Author's note: So... this is the end. I've tried to please everyone that has talked to me, with either the plot itself or in-story explanations. Don't feel like this is a bad thing, though. You guys are what drove my story. You guys are what kept it going beyond Chapter 4. You guys are awesome. So, after reading, leave a review and tell me how Andy the Endy went for you. Thanks.**

* * *

I swam ever closer to Andy, trying to formulate my apology speech in my mind. But it proved to be impossible, and I had absolutely no clue why.

I was so lost in thought that I was oblivious to where I was swimming. My face was in the sand of the shore I had just come from.

It was there that I figured out that I couldn't go to Andy just yet. I wasn't ready.

I wasn't ready to be his again. It was like my heart was trying to speak to me through my actions. I wasn't over Danny yet! Andy was just a poor sap, but Danny was a prince. He _was_ my other half. He was poetic, understanding, and absolutely charming. I had just lost my other half to the cruel force of nature.

And slowly, treading there in the water, my anxiety level rose. I was going insane with sadness.

I hopped out of the water. I had to find Danny. He had to have respawned somewhere, right? I ran all over the world, shouting "Shut up!" to any Zombies I passed in the night. They shut up, alright. I found it kinda funny.

I finally returned to my castle, falling to my knees and crying my eyes out before I even got to the bridge to the door. In every way, I had failed. My truest love was gone forever…

But then, I heard an Enderman murmur from behind. Instinctively, I jumped up and squealed "Danny? Is that you?"

This Enderman didn't have anything special on its chest. Well, maybe Danny had gotten his after his spawning.

But before I knew it, I was being attacked from behind. Losing hearts at an unsafe rate, I was. I turned around and whopped that Enderman until he fell to the side, dropping nothing but a puff of smoke.

I gave up. It dawned on me that the Endermen were a species, not a group of named, personality-filled mobs. Danny, Andy, and Londyn… they were only 3 out of what was probably sextillions of Endermen. Once they died, that was it. It wasn't them that respawned. It was just one, out of a huge species where almost all of them were the same, that _spawned_.

Before I could break down in tears again, I heard another strange noise from behind me. Sounded like something being put down… no, that couldn't be right…

I turned around once the curiosity was about to kill me. And what did I see?

A sign. With words.

And Andy looking down at me with the same eyes, which I somehow knew really did hold great sympathy.

"He'll never return," the sign read. "We mobs aren't like you Players. Once a Player dies, he or she has the option to try again. Once the life of a mob ends, that's it for that individual. Nature simply picks another from the billions and billions of mobs out there to spawn."

"…I understand," I nodded solemnly. My heart _felt _heavy. "…Hey, Andy, I need to say… that I'm really sorry about all of this." I gradually began to get closer and closer to the point of tears again. "I'm sorry I didn't defend you when Londyn claimed you had cheated on her. I'm sorry I just… a-abandoned you…" I began to sob. "I'm really sorry, Andy…"

As I stood there, weeping pathetically, I heard that sign being taken down, and after about 10 seconds, another being put down. I slowly revealed my face from my hands to read it.

"It's perfectly okay. In fact, this is all my fault. I realize now how important personal space is. I realize that we both have our own lives naturally, and that we won't die off if we separate. I love you, but that doesn't mean that I have to feel you every second of my life. I was holding you back from achieving your dreams, wasn't I? You have every right to turn me away again after what I've done to you, but just know that you're still all I have to be happy."

I thought for a few seconds. When did everything have to go so wrong? The feelings I had for Andy were returning. I felt a blush appearing on my cheeks, butterflies inhabit my stomach once again, and… in all reality, sure, Danny was a prince, but… it was like he was _too_ perfect. Too much of an angel for my own good, seeing athat I am not an angel whatsoever. Andy was willing to take it easy and do whatever he pleased (apparently, as long as I was okay with it). He could stretch out. He was flexible with his personality and behavior.

I eventually decided, as my love for Andy returned, that that was exactly what I needed.

I walked up to Andy and hugged him.

"I love you, Andy," I whispered.

Andy immediately picked me up and kissed me. Full on the lips. This was just like old times. Oh, SO much like old times! I remember how I felt when he had first laid a hand on me. I felt different than ever before.

He put me down and replaced his sign again. Then, I noticed that he got a… what was that, an Emerald ring out of his imaginary pocket?!

The sign read "Then my life is complete once again. I want us to have that certain bond that everyone talks about to prove it. I want you to be mine forever, Rachael. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Yes, I will." At that, he dashed up to me, and we hugged once again. Feeling his warmth… it somehow told me that I had made the right decision.

We married precisely 4 days later, totally without a hitch. As we pronounced ourselves husband and wife (Enderman and Player?… whatever you want to call it), I couldn't help but observe the silence. The silence that Danny had fallen trying to break.

Then again, it dawned on me once again that with Andy… if problems and woe were noise, my world was completely silent. And that was how it remained for the rest of our eternal lives.


End file.
